User talk:1999bug/Archive 1
HPIM0743.JPG HPIM0742.JPG HPIM0741.JPG HPIM0740.JPG HPIM0739.JPG HPIM0738.JPG HPIM0737.JPG HPIM0736.JPG HPIM0735.JPG HPIM0734.JPG Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you need any help, try the Portal: It'll give you tips on getting started here. We're always glad to have new users here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wellcome to CB Aso, I founded the Power Miners wikia. Collector1 Yeah, I know you founded that wiki, I have a PM wiki too. βʮɠ 16:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey bug. Talk 15:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Page names We Do Not Needlessly Capitalize Every Word In Our Titles Just Because We Feel Like It. (For More Info, See Project:Policy/Manual of style.) 17:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no. You CANNOT use it. XD ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) >:D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, you get a spoiler for Light and Shadow: I'm planning on having Jevson come back at the end, even after being killed. He's a character I'd like to keep returning. Anyways, good luck with your story! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, no. His background could be made canon, depending if I like it, but his appearance will have to be non-canon. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 18:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You can make a contest whenever you want. There are no restrictions. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) None on clubs either, though at this point, I really would only recommend one that tries to achieve something, not just hang out. People have tried clubs like that before. They're all dead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE Lots of RE's. Anyways, although shapeshifting isn't a power normally used by chameleon rahkshi, he is a modified one. So sure! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 00:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk 21:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll be starting it soon, is it done yet? My creations so far: *Omega () *Ultimate Lewa Nuva Thnaks for showing me this wiki! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 22:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is possible to join. No, you don't need a number of edits. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 22:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel like no one repsects me all over the wikis. Talk 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for not spoiling it. Talk 22:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You can help out with FlexNav here. Talk 23:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it needs a little work. Talk 23:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! :) /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 11:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, I'll have to check that out! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) All in one picture? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It will be done, my leige. ;) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pictures for You Higness Here you go! well, one of them. These are all of my built Bionicles: 19 actually. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- Could you move the pics to the bottom. Sorry, mistake in message. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bio sets To see all my sets, go to: Sets. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have 125? :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) maybe LOL Brutaka1344 03:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC)brutaka1344